The present invention relates to methods, compositions, and diagnostic tests for treating and diagnosing proliferative disorder and other related diseases that result in dysregulation of malic enzyme 2.
The progression and differentiation of tumor cells generally rely on increasing metabolism and altering normal physiological conditions. Thus far, the role of various enzymes in this metabolic process is yet unknown, and very little is known about the connection between metabolic activity, enzyme expression, and tumorigenesis. Malic enzyme 2 (ME2) is a mitochondrial enzyme that catalyzes the conversion of malate to pyruvate and CO2 and uses NAD as a cofactor. Though ME2 is highly conserved over different species, the precise role of ME2 is not well-defined. Thus, many targets useful for cancer therapy (e.g., metabolic targets) and compositions for such targets have not yet been identified.
New therapeutic approaches and diagnostic methods are needed to treat or prevent cancer and related proliferative diseases.